Escape Banality
Our Heroes Aranxik A winged tiefling who has sworn service to a powerful patron hidden in the depths of the ocean. Jean Paul Cerveau Theurge and acolyte to the god of secrets. An old human priest armed with peace and reason. Kar'ee Scimitar swinging half-elven champion of Dominaria. Nate Immortal elven trickster on the run from his past. Varis Streetwise urchin with control of shadows and magic. Their Adventures Ratcatchers Hired by gnomish brewmaster Glowkindle to investigate the ruins of an elven wizard's tower he found in his brewery's basement, and to kill all the giant rats that keep coming out of it. Bark and Bite An open request from the hamlet of Oakhurst to put down a pack of savage wolves that have been attacking farmsteads. Crystal Cavern The Mage-Lord of Myrehall's apprentice has gone missing and the party is asked to find him. Starless Night Hired by Mage-Lord Chandar, Lord of Myrehall, to recover a silver disk from an ancient elven tomb in the marshlands. Bad Bones Hired by Professor Andrea Lycott to provide security for a group of archaeologists who have uncovered something interesting in ruins west of Barton. Empty Swill The party is looking to meet Samantha, proprietor of a popular tavern in Barton and a powerful fixer and information broker. Unfortunately she went missing a week ago. Gumshoes at House Gusoin An already elaborate mission from the Barton Thieves Guild to investigate Mage-Lord Kalim Gusoin while also finding the mole in the guild is further complicated when the arcane patrician is murdered and the party is locked in the estate grounds with unknown killer. Thieves and Tonics Hired by the Barton Thieves Guild to rob Rugo's potion store, putting him out of business and stealing eleven rare potions for Rosalina. Ill Intentions Jailor Underground The Innkeeper of the Viper's Den was murdered. Samantha, owner of the Inn, hires the party to find the killer and bring them to justice. Investigation reveals that a group known as the "Five Snakes Assassin's Guild" is bullying, blackmailing, and threatening the business owners of Downside to gain their cooperation and coin. The leader of the guild, Turgetiss, is responsible for the murder. The guild is operating out of the warren of tunnels and cysterns that make up the old sewers under Downside. Turgetiss was a demon! The guild was kidnapping people out of downside and shipping them out of the city. -House Malak is buying slaves to work a mine or something of the sort on an island far to the west. -Agbus Belikir is traffiking slaves back to Abramelin. Knives and Torment Responding to a letter requesting aid, our heroes return to Oakhurst and meet with John Merrikson, the town's head priest and de-facto leader. Farmsteads have been found emptied of their inhabitants. Some two dozen townsfolk have gone missing, as well as a party of four adventurers already hired to investigate. Other Characters Oppleby Glowkindle Master Brewer and owner of 'Magical Drinks' in Barton Andrea Lycott Professor of Archaeology at the University of Barton Ameer Chandar Mage-Lord: Mayor of Myrehall Rosalina Head Priestess of Olidammara in Barton Guildmistress of the Thieves' Guild in Barton Alexander Merrikson Mage-Lord, Mayor of Oakhurst, deceased. Killed in a surge of wild magic that resulted in sentient wolves. Tillus Terron Leader of the Growers and Buyer's Association (Trade Guild) in Oakhurst, deceased. Robbed and killed by unknown assailants. Kalim Gusoin Mage-Lord of House Gusoin, deceased. Murderer in his home by his apprentice, Sai. Samantha of the Swill Information Broker, Fixer, Rumor Monger. Owns several taverns and inns.